The Demented Princess
by Idiotic Brainspark
Summary: She was born in Azkaban and has stayed there for 13 years. Now Sirius Black is on the loose and she needs to head out to protect Harry Potter and Hogwarts. Who is she? Demi, beginning Dementor Reflector. (more information inside) UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Demi: Reflector of Azkaban!

A field of flowers, the sun shining brightly overhead. Butterflies fluttered among the flowers and a rabbit hopped among the grass.

"GAH!" A girl screamed. She had black eyes and silver-black hair with a white streak. She was sitting upright in a bed lined with ornate skeletons. She was still breathing heavily as she remembered her nightmare. It was just a dream, it couldn't hurt her. She tried to reassure herself as she stared at the bars surrounding her, trying to calm down. She was where those blinding colours will never touch her. Where those weird creatures will never find her. She was at home. She was in Azkaban, like always. She sighed and walked over to a screen and pulled on a black shirt with a white heart and a grey skirt with a white under layer. She also put on black shoes. She walked over to the front of Azkaban, where Patronuses were everywhere. She peeked into the kitchens and was handed warm porridge by the cook, "Here, Dementa. Long day today." He said gruffly. No one was positive in Azkaban. No one lasted long either, they stayed for a week at best, a day at worst. Some only took the job because of the impossibly high wages. Seven galleons a week, she had heard. Dementa wasn't her real name. She didn't have one. She was a Reflector, who had ended up in Azkaban.

Reflectors were magical beings, like wizards and Muggles, except they hid from wizards and Muggles both. Reflectors were born in eggs. They would be left in random places, the Reflectors would then absorb the characteristics of their surroundings and hatch once the absorption process was complete. Reflectors had an odd kind of magic which would only work when focussed through a familiar object. These objects were always related in someway to their birthplace. Most parents kept their eggs close, making sure they don't get hurt. But somehow, she had gotten into Azkaban, so there she stayed.

It wasn't a bad bargain, she rather liked Azkaban. She did reflect it after all. She knew it was odd, but she specifically reflected Dementors. It meant that she could see emotions like a Dementor and switch from Dementor to human forms. That and she slightly understood what the Dementors said and the Dementors tended to follow her instructions. Coupled with the fact that the Dementors didn't affect her in the least made her pretty comfortable here.

She screamed as she fell, porridge splattering everywhere. She turned to see what she had tripped over. It was a shaggy thing, with four legs and a weird wagging thing. She looked at it curiously before calling a Dementor over. "What is this called?" She asked it. The Dementors shifted silently. "A Grimm? What's a Grimm?" She asked looking down at the beast. The Dementor floated away as she bent over. "You shouldn't be here, Grimm. Are you a stowaway?" The Grimm barked, and she smiled. Then she lifted it effortlessly and carried it outside. A small, rickety dock had been crafted beside the huge graveyard for all the people who had died in Azkaban. A boat was tied there. "That's the supply boat. Every week it brings food to the island. Get on it, then you'll be back home, Grimm." The Grimm licked her and hurried out to board it. She grinned and walked inside to get another bowl of porridge.

**One week later:**

There was a huge hubbub in Azkaban. Apparently, the Minister of Magic was coming to Azkaban. She didn't do much, just urged the Dementors to not freak out because of all the Patronuses. She was right, when Minister Fudge arrived, she could barely see him through all the Patronuses cast to protect him. He did a quick tour of the prison, then went inside what he called the audience chamber. A jailer nudged her, "He wants to talk to you." She gulped and walked into the room. Fudge was still seated there, so she timidly sat on one of the stools, trying to ignore the twoPatronuses prowling around. "You understand that the highly wanted Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban?" He asked, she shook her head,

"The jailers don't tell me anything and the Dementors don't know anything about it."

Fudge sighed, "Well, Dementa. We need to secure Hogwarts Castle with Dementors. You will be required to go with them."

Dementa gulped, "M-me?"

He nodded impatiently, "Yes, you. It has been arranged that you take a few classes as well." She looked down, "I don't have books, ingredients, inks..." Fudge interjected, "A Reflector has been contacted to help you procure the items you need to cast spells and whatnot."

She nodded and looked down, "Do I have permission to leave?" She asked. Fudge nodded, "Yes, yes, leave."

She walked down the corridors of the that had been her home for thirteen years. She didn't know what to expect, but it was bound to be very different from her home. She didn't like different but she was expected to leap at the chance to be free, so her first look at the outside world would be a few days later, where she would go get stuff with another Reflector.

The days passed quickly and before she knew it, she was on the supply boat to the mainland and learning all kinds of things. One of the first things she learned was that the boat wasn't a boat, it was a submarine, which sank into the sea and appeared in a cove mere minutes later. When she exited the cove, the wizards Apparated away. She met up with a young girl somewhere around her age. She had bright orange hair with a white tip, tied up in a ponytail. Plus, she had a tail and fox ears. She blinked, she had never met her kind but this was not what she was expecting. "Hi there! I'm Vinny! Who're you?" The strange girl asked. She stared even more. "You've got four ears." She stammered.

Vinny grinned brightly, "That's because I'm a fox Reflector. Most of my family is, but who are you?"

She looked around the entrance of the cove, "They call me Dementa."

Vinny tut-tutted, "That's not a name, that's a label! We need to get you a better one."

Then Vinny took her by the hand and pulled her into the sun. She felt completely blinded, the heat and light to much after all those years in damp semi-darkness. But Vinny didn't seem to notice and gave her a pair of sunglasses. "How about Sally?" Vinny said.

"What?" She asked and Vinny shrugged,

"You know, for your name."

She shook her head, "Perhaps something that starts with a D." As Vinny continued to think, they came to a small jewelled hive, tucked away in one of the many trees. Vinny pressed a jewel at the base and there was a crack and the two zapped inside. It was a huge vaulted room. At the bottom most benches were kept along with little stands and stalls creating a little plaza. But the ramp swirled upwards lining the open storefronts. She shook her head, trying to regain balance. Vinny, however, seemed used to this and cheerfully glanced over to her, "Dove?" She shook her head. "Daphne?" Another shake. The two walked over to a nearby store. Vinny opened it. "First, do you know how Reflector magic works?" She shook her head. Vinny sighed, "Reflector magic works like this: Beginners of the art use familiar objects to focus their magic through. If an aqua Reflector was to be a beginner, she would need the specific charm containing water from the water body they were born near. But more specific ones, like tiger Reflectors or mine Reflectors can use basically anything related to their field to focus."

She nodded, "I get it. So I fall into the second category, don't I?"

Vinny smiled, "There we go! Now, Dana?" The name was once again rejected. She studied the store, it was wildly decorated with various things. In the very center a bubbling fountain stood, surrounded by ornate bottles. At the base, where the water didn't drop, little pots of powder were kept, each marked with labels like 'Pearl' and 'Seaweed'. Ornate hourglasses were lining the counters and a huge flickering flame she recognized as Fiendfyre was crackling merrily, surrounded by a few candles and stuff. A fir tree was in one corner, lit up by the glowing powders. She glanced over all these and her eyes immediately caught the one unlit corner of the largely cluttered store. She hurried over to it to take a closer look. The place was mostly dark, with a few glowing amulets providing light. A wizened old woman walked up to her, "Hey, kiddo. Did you want something from here?" She nodded.

"I'm a Dementor Reflector." She explained.

The woman cackled, "Tough one. Here let me help you choose." She pointed upwards, "Lumos." An overhead light turned on. She hobbled over to the glowing amulets, "Behold! Patronuses in a pendant!"

The girl shivered, "No thanks." The woman shrugged and walked over to a jagged tooth hanging from a chain.

"A basilisk charm. Fossilized, hexed and free of venom. How about it?" She shook her head, so the woman sighed, "What is it you want?"

She thought into it then answered, "I really don't think pendants are my style."

The woman nodded understandingly, "Wands! That's what you need!" She pointed to a display case full of wands, "Basilisk fang. Snakeweed. Werewolf fur. Vampire heartstring. Anything that calls to you?"

She knitted her eyebrows but shook her head, "I'm looking for something heavy and strong."

The woman smiled and hurried over to a shelf. She pulled out a staff from it, "The core is the arm of an Inferi, the metal from a helmet carried by a Kappa and some few bars of metal from Azkaban. The center is unicorn horn and Basilisk fang kissed by Dementors. Will you take it?"

She hesitated, before tenderly touching the staff. It was huge and obviously heavy but for her it was light as a feather. Despite it being mostly metal, it felt warm in her hands. "I'll take it."

The crone grinned and clapped her hands, "Wonderful! That'll be twenty roots." She hesitated, what were roots? Vinny, however came to her rescue. She handed the crone two copper bars with the word ten emblazoned on them along with roots and a tiny ruby. She grabbed the staff and walked out. Vinny grinned at her, "So while you were gone, I thought of the perfect name; Demi!"

She smiled, "Demi? I like it!"

Vinny grinned excitedly at Demi, "So its official. You're Demi, beginning Dementor Reflector!"

* * *

**Author notes: So this is the beginning. Demi and the Reflectors are original characters for this fanfic.**


	2. Sorting in Hogwarts!

**Author's Note: I've got to say, this story is really gaining traction! Anyway, I thought about it and I realized that Demi had to be sorted. So, here is the scene!**

* * *

"So, what are roots?" Demi asked as they walked to the next store. Vinny nodded, "That's right, you live in the wizarding world. The monetary system for Reflectors is made of roots, leaves and fruits. Roots are copper bars with a ruby in them and a number indicating how many. Leaves are gold discs with a sapphire on one side and a number indicatinghowe many on the other. Fruits are tiny beads of diamond dipped in a special potion only an official minter will know, they are usually strung on a string."

"So, what next?" Demi asked. Vinny nodded, "We must keep in touch, so I'm getting you stuff to contact me." Demi looked around, "I don't think there is an rookery around here." Vinny sighed, "We don't use birds around here. We use communication jewels." Demi blankly followed her into another store. This one was less wildly decorated but still had that thematic scheme. The counter was styled like a cave entrance with gems jutting out. A young red haired boy was sitting there, reading a copy of, 'Reflections of Beauty' When Vinny knocked on the counter, he looked up, "Hey there, Vinny!" He said excitedly, straightening himself up, "Who's your friend?"

Vinny gave him a stony look, "Demi, meet Cole, seasonal mine Reflector. Cole, this is Demi, beginning Dementor Reflector." Cole smiled, "Hey there, Demi. Let me guess, since you aren't a mine Reflector or any sort of Potions Reflector, you are here for a communication jewel, right?"

Vinny nodded, "Right on the money. Now, we've four hours to shop for everything, so no time for small talk. Get her a comgem, stat!" Cole gave her a mock salute and dove under the counter to fetch a jewel case. He opened it up to reveal a dazzling selection of jewels. Demi hovered over the case excitedly before pointing to am odd marbled rock with black, white and orange tints. Cole nodded and handed her the rock. Vinny led her away, "Now we go to the other counter." She said as she approached a much older woman who was busily mixing a potion. Vinny knocked on the counter a couple times before a teenager walked up, she had clear, transparent hair that looked a lot like water or glass."She's in the zone, don't bother. I'll help you instead." Vinny hesitated before replying, "Thank you, Verity." Verity popped into the counter and poured a small bottle into the cauldron. "Shadow powder, one teaspoon." She muttered, "What do you feel comfortable around?"

It took a while for Demi to realize she was talking to her, "Ravens, Shadows, screams. Bars. Keys." She said carefully. Verity looked at her cautiously before dropping a rusty old-fashioned key and a few iron bars into the potion. She turned around to search through the shelves before coming out with a pepper mill marked, 'Essence of screams'. She shook it a few times before going back to fetch a large piece of rock with a chisel to chip away a piece to toss into the potion. Verity picked up the rock Demi had selected and dipped it in.

She pulled out out and dried it before handing it to Demi. Demi looked curiously down at the Jewel. Vinny grinned, "Here." She explained, showing her how to open the jewel, revealing it was a box. "You write a message, burn it into ash, mix it with a bit of Floo powder and shut the box." She explained. "The Floo powder will transform it into smoke, take it to the person it's addressed to and form back into the letters that were written on the burnt parchment."

Demi looked down at it. "Nice!" She said. Vinny looked at it curiously, "How much?" She asked Verity grinned sheepishly, "Six leaves." Vinny immediately counted out to three gold coins marked with a two.

The rest of the day was kind of boring. They got books, cauldrons and potion ingredients. She found out that the ministry of magic had an account in Gringotts set up for her with all the pocket money collected over the last thirteen years. So she was sent back to the calming sight of Azkaban, with two weeks before school. She was now very busy, looking through everything she had bought. She had looked at her acceptance letter as well. Turns out she was taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures and a little something called Reflections.

The comgem worked perfectly. She and Vinny sent messages to each other once a week. She found herself fearfully expectant of her departure to Hogwarts. The Hive wasn't as much of a problem because she was surrounded by things that called out to her and she just had so much to look at that everything was bewilderingly dreamlike. Hogwarts was a long trip surrounded will be much more demanding.

The day finally came. She came along with five Dementors to catch the Hogwarts Express. She watched it slow down to a stop before counting down to the caboose, where she was supposed to enter. It took five minutes to reach the back. An Auror opened the door to help her inside. Demi climbed in and shut the door. At the same time, the lights flickered shut. Felicity stuck her head out and counted the Dementors. She cursed and ran to the main portion of the train. She found them running from a compartment. "You're scaring the passengers!" She hissed and the Dementors hurriedly exited. She poked her head into the compartment to look at the passengers inside. A black haired boy with glasses was on the floor. A red-haired boy with freckles was shaking him. A red-haired girl was clutching a bushy-haired girl's hand and a dopey boy was looking worriedly at the boy on the floor. When she opened the door everyone's attention switched to her. One of the kids screamed and she gave a half smile, "Hey there! I'm Demi, don't worry, the Dementors are gone." The dopey kid let out a sigh of relief. The others also looked relieved. She looked over the boy with the glasses, "He's suffering from Dementor Exposure. He'll be fine." She picked up her beloved staff and poked him in the chest a few times. The dark energy she contained flowed through and shocked him back to consciousness. He blinked rapidly and sat up. "What happened?"

The freckly kid answered, "Dementors walked in and you passed out, twitching. Professor Lupin threw silvery stuff at it and walked out. Then that girl walked in and woke you up with that glowing thing." He explained.

The black-haired boy looked at her, "Thank you. I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Who're you?"

Demi tilted her head before holding out her hand, "Demi, beginning Dementor Reflector." She introduced herself like she always did but this time she sparked some confusion

"What's a Dementor Reflector?" The freckly boy asked. He was immediately punched by the bushy haired girl, "Introductions first, Ron!" She reprimanded. Then she stuck out her hand, "Hi there, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny Weasley. That boy who screamed when you came in is Neville Longbottom. Are you starting Hogwarts this year?"

Demi blinked before shaking her hand, "Hi, and yes, it is my first year. But I'm thirteen." Someone came up behind her. She turned to see a drawn man in shabby robes. She was about to introduce herself but her comgem started blinking so she walked away.

Ron stared at the retreating figure of that girl before turning to Hermione, "So what is a Dementor Reflector?" He asked. Hermione sighed, "Reflectors aren't exactly human. They are different from Muggles and wizards. They are born in eggs and are left in certain conditions. After a few weeks, the Reflector will hatch, it's personality and magic type directly related to where it is kept." Ron stared blankly.

Professor Lupin nodded, "Correct. Demi's egg must have belonged to one of the captives in Azkaban. She is the only being to survive Azkaban for thirteen years without being driven insane."

Demi looked at the shimmering words from the comgem. Hey there, Demi. Have you arrived at Hogwarts yet? I'm already at Velvet Academy. She closed the comgem and walked back to the compartment. Ron's attention switched to her, "Hey! You mentioned something about being a beginner. What's that mean?" Demi shrugged, "There are five different 'rankings' of Reflectors. There are experts, the very elite team. Then recognized, for the exceptionally gifted. After that, decorated, for the ones who had proper control over there skills. Basically anyone who had finished their education. Seasoned is comes next, for Reflectors who are halfway through education, then beginners, who are not very skilled at anything much in particular." She explained. Ginny smiled at her nervously, "Which house do you want to go in?" She asked. Demi thought about it, "Not the slightest idea. I don't really know much about the four houses." She answered. Hermione grinned excitedly, "Well, there's Gryffindor. Everyone there is bold and brave. Ravenclaw is well-known for its intelligent students. Hufflepuff is good too, I suppose, it has all the hard workers and loyal ones. Slytherin is by far the worst, everyone there is a jerk." Demi nodded as Hermione said it all so eagerly.

* * *

Demi clutched her skirt. She was amongst a crowd of first-years, waiting to be sorted. Then the name came, "Shadow, Demi!" With wobbling knees she walked up and thrust the Sorting Hat on.

"Hello? What have we here? My, my, such a dark mind. Oh, skill and brutality to match. But you're a good person, that part is easy to see. You will give yourself up for the benefit of something you believe will help others. Still, I wouldn't cross you. Where to put you, where to put you..." There was a pause and the hat bellowed a single word, "Slytherin!" She got off and staggered over to the Slytherin table. She found herself looking at a boy with platinum blond hair. "Well, look who it is!" He smirked and she felt her stomach tighten, "Not you..."

* * *

**A/N: So, Demi is a Slytherin! That doesn't mean she is evil, she is kind to those who are kind first. She is also cool and calculating when the situation calls for it. Plus, the Dementors will never speak, no matter what, Demi just has a sort of telepathic connection with them. If you have any situations you will like to play out in this story, please tell me. Thank you!**


	3. notification

**So its been a while. I'm considering going this story since I don't have a proper story in mind. What do you guys think? Go to my profile to vote on the poll!**


	4. Sorry! DX

**Sorry about this, but nobody voted on the poll in my profile, so I thought about it myself and realized, i had nothing but an interesting concept. So, if you guys want, you can take this story and give it an actual ending. Copy paste the first few chapters, use the OC, the concept, anything. As long as you mention me, and PM me about your idea for this story. Now this story, is officially UP FOR ADOPTION.**


End file.
